Vivian's Here
"Vivian's Here"http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/how-to-get-away-with-murder/listings/ is the 77th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary As Michaela, Asher and Connor gear up for their last semester of law school, they take on a weighty case involving an illegal immigrant who wants asylum. Meanwhile, Michaela boycotts going to class after a blowup with Annalise about her father. Elsewhere, in an unexpected confrontation, Annalise learns a shocking truth that makes her question everything she thought she knew."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 6.02 - Vivian’s Here - Promotional Photos + Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *A missing persons report states that Laurel and her son, Christopher Castillo went missing in January 2017. *Given that Michaela is in her graduation outfit during the interrogation, it can be assumed that the flashforward takes place at least 3-4 months in the future. 'Important Events' *The Keating 4 start the final semester of their year of Law School. Annalise tells the Legal Clinic students that they will now officially have their own cases without supervision in preparation for their careers as attorneys. **Because Laurel went missing, her spot in the clinic opened up which was taken by Asher. *Vivian Maddox shows her face to Annalise and later her son, Gabriel who tells her that he met Sam. *Bonnie looks into Vivian's sealed record by forging a document to see whether they can use it as leverage. The FBI finds out because they are investigating the District Attorney's Office for corruption and fire her because of it. *Frank tries to use the key at a safety deposit box but isn't allowed in. Frank goes to see Jorge Castillo in prison who denies having any knowledge of his daughter's disappearance. Jorge tells Frank that the key belongs to Laurel and Annalise reveals that Wes co-owned it where he kept a file that would reveal everything from the Murder of Sam to the Murder of Rebecca. Frank discovers that Laurel (or someone using Laurel's name like what Frank did with Wes' to get into the box) took the file from the safe deposit box 3 days ago. *After traveling to Virginia and then to New York in search of her father, Dwight Halpern, Michaela finds out that her father died of a stroke the previous year while in prison. *In the flashforward, Michaela is under interrogation for being suspected of killing an informant because her DNA and fingerprints were found on the murder weapon which may have killed Annalise. The weapon appears to be the fireplace poker Annalise had everyone use in "Say Goodbye." 'Title:' *At Annalise's Apartment, Annalise tells Asher and Connor that Vivian is in town when the duo asks her why is she looking anxious. **'"Vivian's Here"' - Annalise Keating *At District Attorney's Office, Bonnie informs Frank that Vivian is in town and she needs information about her criminal records which is sealed. **'"Vivian's Here"' - Bonnie Winterbottom 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 602Promo (1).png 602Promo (2).png 602Promo (3).png 602Promo (4).png 602Promo (5).png 602Promo (6).png 602Promo (7).png 602Promo (8).png 602Promo (9).png 602Promo (10).png 602Promo (11).png 602Promo (12).png Behind the Scenes 602BTS (1).png 602BTS (2).png 602BTS (3).png 602BTS (4).png 602BTS (5).png 602BTS (6).png 602BTS (7).png 602BTS (8).png 602BTS (9).png 602BTS (10).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 6x02 Promo "Vivian’s Here" (HD) Season 6 Episode 2 Promo References es: Category:Season 6 Episodes